


When Gunsmoke Met Facebook

by MissLiz



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiz/pseuds/MissLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An irreverent look at Dodge City through social media. Somewhat AU, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gunsmoke Met Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> The names of two highly despicable characters are used in a humorous way, please don’t read any further if you think this might offend or upset you. As indicated in the summary, it is AU and shouldn’t be taken seriously. I do not own Gunsmoke or Facebook. It would be a much better world if I did.

Kitty Russell: I’m taking the stage to St Louis tomorrow, anyone want to come with?  
245 people like this.

Newly O’Brien: IDK, Miss Kitty, remember what happened the last time we were on the stage together?  
Kitty Russell likes this.

Doc Adams: What in thunder? I just got you patched up from your last trip!  
Sam Noonan and Festus Haggen like this.

Matt Dillon: Kitty, you know how I feel about that.  
Will Stambridge likes this.

Merry Florene: What happened on the stage last time? Are you trying to steal my man, Miss Kitty?

Bess Roniger: Can you keep your eye out for another set of triplets? We want to catch up with the Duggars.  
Will Roniger and Kitty Russell like this.

Kitty Russell: Maybe you could actually tell me for once, Matt!  
Doc Adams likes this.

Festus Haggen: Matthew, I done tole you after the last time she left town, if ya like it ya orta put a ring on it, dontcha see?  
Doc Adams, Bess Roniger, and Miss Hannah like this.

Miss Hannah: Yeah, Matt, hurry up and marry her already, I’ve wanted to get my hands on the Long Branch for years.  
Sam Noonan likes this.

Sam Noonan: I have the shotgun all ready for you, Miss Kitty.  
Kitty Russell likes this.

Sam Noonan: Are you busy tonight, Miss Hannah?  
Miss Hannah and Kitty Russell like this. 

Chester Goode: Forevermore, Mr Dillon, you haven’t proposed to Miss Kitty yet? Maybe I should come back to Dodge.  
Chester Goode likes this.

Miss Hannah: What did you have in mind, Sam?  
Kitty Russell and Sam Noonan like this.

Random Bad Guy: Cool! Dillon’s woman is gonna be on the stage. Now’s our chance!  
Will Mannon and Jude Bonner like this.

Sgt Emmett Holly: Don’t worry Miss Kitty, I’ll rescue you if Marshal Big Fist isn’t around.  
Kitty Russell likes this.

Kitty Russell: Mannon, I have a bullet with your name on it. You, too, Bonner.  
Matt Dillon likes this.

Kitty Russell: Holly, you insufferable jackass, I might take you up on that.  
Sgt Emmett Holly likes this.

Matt Dillon: Back off, Holly!  
Festus Haggen likes this.

Matt Dillon: Get out of Dodge, Mannon!  
Newly O’Brien likes this.

Matt Dillon: I’ll kill you, Bonner!  
1523 people like this.

Nathan Burke: Are you serious? When did those two start hooking up? Miss Kitty, I’ve been asking you out for years! No wonder you keep turning me down. Why doesn’t anyone ever tell me anything?  
Louie Pheeters likes this.

Matt Dillon: Don’t any of you people know how to mind your own business?

Kitty Russell: Matt, you got a lot to learn about how Facebook works. I’m sorry, but that’s the way it is.  
10,589 people like this.


End file.
